Remnants of a forgotten clan
by Nerdy girl with smut addiction
Summary: Torn between confusion and mental exhaustion, he struggles to make up his decisions on what to do next with his life while everyone else around him are changing.


Okay so in this story unlike my other one which came out of the blue and wrote it without preparations whatsoever, I been wondering how would the naruto world be without any major character death during or before the forth shinobi world war and the uchiha massacre. It just made me curious on how would be the characters if nothing life changing actually happened I mean, we got the road to ninja movie buuuut I think it doesn't capture the characters very well . And somewhat during the naruto shippuden, Sasuke is shown with ,or without his family around, is still a little bitch.

This story will be centered around the uchiha clan and most importantly sasuke's family since they had barely enough screen time together and because of me since I am basically an Uchiha fangirl. I will be going full canon mode and pair our boi Itachi with Izumi, so as called "itachi's girlfriend", they are actually kinda canon in his novel itachi shinden (google it). And ofc Im a hoe to sasusaku so it gonna be sasusaku mainly. And note that I'm writing based off my own little society here in my neighborhood where lots of weird shit happen 24/7.

Some of the characters who were not that much framed in the anime are based off my own neighbors.

Rated T again for bad language

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The war is over. **Finally.** Too many good people lost their breath for the sake of a better tomorrow. _For their home._ Families were broken, children were abandoned to get eaten by the monstrosity of orphanage. But, they now are wiping away their tears of grief, probably forgotten just for now, eyes shining with happiness and gratitude towards the fallen heroes who gave them the precious feeling of safety. Liberating from the constant fear of the infamous Madara Uchiha's great wrath, and the anger of the god-like being; Kaguya Ōtsutsuki.

The village was now starting a fresh new page, led by Hatake Kakashi, one of the many heroes that had to face certain old wounds that were left open. It wasn't easy to see an old teammate in such a bad state, even for the sixth hokage.

Houses were getting repaired, citizens reunited with their old home. Even for one clan that was wrongly deemed a traitor, but stood tall against all the accusations with great will, proving that they deserved every ounce of respect despite their bad reputation. A small group of the Uchiha clan elders counsel survived alongside some other families which included the family of their great chief Uchiha Fugaku. He was infuriated, **furious.** He couldn't fight with the rest, he secured the citizens and protected them with the help of the police department. He _was_ the head of the said authority, he understands that it's his duty to stand with the hopeless villagers. But his warrior instincts kicked in as soon as the whole thing started and wanted to leave his mark on the battlefield. Fortunately his wife and eldest son kicked some sence into his head, so he refrained from disobeying his higher-ups.

That didn't stop them from thinking about the rogue boy, Sasuke. He gained a nasty reputation after getting seduced by the idea of getting much stronger than his brother Itachi and rival, Naruto Uzumaki. He lusted after power and independence ever since Orochimaru wrapped his thoughts with whispers that twisted his thinking since he was a boy. So he abandoned his village and family for his selfish desires. It pained him now to the deepest part of his heart to _**hear**_ the disappointment and hurt in the hushed voices of his parents when they saw him wrapped in chains , blindfolded, thrown to rot in a cell underground that was ment for the worst of the worst criminals out there.

His mother said she'd never be mad at him, but he could sense the soft wobbling in her voice. Probably from her efforts to keep her tears at bay at the presence of her husband and other child. Both stayed quiet as a statue, not daring to mutter a single word. His brother Itachi , unlike his criminal self, was honored multiple times actually for his efforts to keep the danger away from his precious home during _and_ before the war. Rising his parents' ,and clan, heads in the eyes of others.

_It made his blood boil that he was such a shameless bastard. He couldn't keep up with him after all he did..._

**He made it even worse.**

If it wasn't for his shackles, he'd more likely punch himself in the face.

That, until he heard the words his brother spoke when he visited him one time. « _I'm marrying Izumi, Sasuke »_. His eyes went wide as the moon when he heard him mutter that sentence, not believing that his dear brother is thinking of such a huge step in his life. He knew it was coming anyway, Itachi was almost 23 and he knew his mother would start to nag him to marry his long term relationship partner already. He knew later in as his brother spoke that he and Izumi became a « thing » since they were 17. He then mentioned that his father had to have a quarel with the elders because since Itachi was going to follow the path of his father and become the new chief soon, the old hags wanted to spoil his relationship with the poor girl they very subtly called « mud blood » and give him a « proper » wife with pure Uchiha blood.

Of course Itachi didn't give a single damn about Izumi's origins, he knew she and her family were casted away from the clan because her mother married an outsider, or so as they call him. And as soon as he saw her audibly sob her eyes out at the sour name the others are calling her with, he wanted to rip their throats out and shove dirt down their mouths. His father had been encountered many times by the elders ,who shown him his son's « potential » bride. She was a nice looking girl, and she was indeed a pure blood selection. But he knew his son. And he seems to truly love the girl he told him that he wanted to make his wife. So he went against their word and actually _faught_ them. They said that he was a fool up by letting his son choose a girl with mud blood but he shrugged them off anyway.

He always did.

So it was settled. The marriage was going to happen anytime in the future.

Sasuke wanted to be happy for his brother so bad, that he actually smiled. But he couldn't forgive him for making him feel this shitty. Whenever he talked about how his mother was ecstatic when he told her that he wanted to marry this girl, he wanted to kill himself. Itachi made their mom so happy, while all he did was making her cry.

How ironic.

He made _her cry too._

_So many times._

_Why was thinking about her now ?_

"...I'm not sure if Izumi wants to get married soon though. she actually wanted to see you today," he chuckled and continued "knowing you two don't get along together too much I made her think otherwise."

"..."

It was a painful long pause then as Itachi studied his younger brother, feeling his heart constrict at the sight of him. "I'll be going now, I have a mission at 6 in the morning. Mother sends her hellos like she always do." Sasuke then heard clothes rustling and a paid of sandals heading out of the cave-like cell room. Then a huge iron door opening and closing roughly. He seriously didn't understand how could these people let vists to such a horrible place actually be available. Of course Sasuke wasn't removed to another room where you can meet people who wanted to visit you, he was pretty sure that they only let them come is because of their contribution in the war.

_Speaking of visits, she didn't seem to be even trying to contact him by any sort._

_Did he fuck up _**_that_**_ bad ?_

_As he was deep in thought he heard the door open once more and someone running towards his cell and before he could question anything he was met with a very familiar vibrant voice._

_"You are getting your sorry ass outa there, bastard!"_

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_**BRUH**_

_That was probably the most I written in english in my whole life. WOO_

_Anyway, this was a story I really wanted to see and read but since there is nothing like it , I was like hey, why not writing it myself?_

_I poored more patiance and work into this and have high hopes for it to pop off (fingers crossed)_

_I probably have only one viewer right now but it's still one whole human being reading through my cringy shit (ilysm u the best person to ever exist)_

_Thoughts? Idk if I see interactions I go on._

_**Piece :D**_


End file.
